


How to Get a Guy to Notice You

by Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24580252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp/pseuds/Whatareyoudoinginmyswamp
Summary: He couldn't stand this. He didn't want Haddock to spend all his time with her, but what could he do? Seduce him of course!
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I make a mess of this. Only been into Tintin for a month. I hope you enjoy it :)

Tintin swallowed sharply. He was trying to be quiet as he watched the older man. Currently Tintin was hiding behind Haddocks study door. He wanted to tell the captain something, or well, he wanted to show him something.

Lucky for him the roaring of the fire in the fireplace echoed around the room, covering any small noises that he made.

The captain was busy writing letters, to who Tintin did not know.

The young reporter was trying to calm his nerves, he wanted to tell Haddock that he loved him, he wanted to show him. The reporter was planning to kiss him, after all the years of pining. He couldn't hide his feelings anymore. He yearned for the captains love, he wanted daily kisses and 'I love yous', he needed cuddles in bed and forehead kisses. He waited this long for romance. 

The thought of rejection was heavy in his mind. The captain still saw him as that fifteen year old who saved him from Allan on the Karaboudjan but Tintin had grown up since then, he was now a man, a twenty year old man. A man who could drive, who could drink legally, who could buy tobacco and who could marry if he so wished. But the captain was still much older, he could still reject him for that reason. 'The captain was only twenty two years older, not too bad,' Tintin thought.

Before he could lose his nerves once again, Tintin pushed open the study door fully. The captain looked away from his letter to greet the reporter. "Er, how's it goin' there Tintin?"

Tintin swallowed sharply once again but stayed silent, the words he had wanted to say were now gone.

The captain looked at him funny, a raised eyebrow in question. The young reporter had never been so nervous.

Before he could open his mouth, the captain sighed.

"I'm writing a letter to a woman... Nestor suggested I find a partner to have a child with so my bloodline carries on. A wife wouldn't be so bad I suppose."

Tintin could feel the painful rip of his heart being pulled into two. A woman? Of course... A woman could give the captain so much more. Tintin knew the captain would need an heir sooner or later, he truly hoped it was the latter.

"Well," Tintins voice cracked. Tears were prickling at his eyes. "I was just going to tell you that I-I love you and..." If the captain wanted to kick him out of Marlinspike Hall for being gay then at least he'll never have to see him with a woman.

Instead of angry yelling the captain laughed. "I love you too! You're my best friend of course."

He missed understood... Of course he did.

"Miss Jolie will arrive tomorrow at ten, please keep Snowy busy. Oh and make sure your two detective friends don't come over. I can't make a mess of this."

The reporter nodded as he turned to leave for his room. 'Sure captain, I'll show you how much I love you as a friend tomorrow.' he mischievously grinned to himself.

★★★★★

Tintin woke up early, he needed to prepare. He put on a revealing white shirt and his tightest trousers but his clothes weren't enough. He had asked Nestor to serve vanilla yogurt and berries for breakfast with the lady. The butler had giving him a look of questioning but he easily agreed.

The dreaded knock was heard as Archie called him downstairs.

Once he made it to the downstairs hallway he came face to face with a tall woman. She looked to be around thirty-five. Soft hazel hair was tied up into a bun and natural makeup painted her face. The woman wore a long brown coat. She looked too avarage for the captain.

"Hello, I am Tintin," he greeted as he held his hand out for her to shake. He tried to keep his voice polite.

The woman stared at it as if she had never seen this gesture before. After a few minutes of staring she finally grasped it and shook it enthusiastically.

"The Tintin? Pleasure to meet you sir! I love your stories!"

Is that where she heard about the Captain too then?

A clap caused the two to pull away from each other. Captain Haddock with a pleased smile upon his face lowered his hands as he said, "breakfast time, I hope everyone's hungry."

★★★★★

They sat at the long dining room table. Tintin sat on the opposite side so he could face the lady and sea Captain at the same time.

"Where do you keep your coat cupard?" the woman asked.

"If you would follow me miss," Nestor had muttered as he walked off.

The woman quickly scrambled after him, sighing heavily as she couldn't keep up.

It was finally Tintin and Captain Haddock alone in the room. Both pleasantly enjoying their yogurt and chatting about their last adventure, waiting for the lady to return.

It was time for Tintin to strike.  
He gathered as much of the yogurt upon his spoon as he could, giving kitten-licks to the silverware. He made sure to keep direct eye contact between him and the Captain.

Haddock looked shocked beyond belief but he couldn't turn away.

The reporter made sure to get some of the sweet treat around his mouth, coating his lips in a delicious white. Tintin let out a soft moan as he finally shoved the spoon into his mouth, swallowing around it, licking up every last bit of yogurt. Quickly he gathered up more and once again shoved the spoon deep into his mouth, he dropped the last bits of yogurt onto his tongue as he opened his mouth wide, showing the Captain the mess of the white coloured treat on his pink tongue. He kept refilling his spoon but this time instead of sucking the sweet stuff away he began to bob his head onto the utensil, not breaking eye contact with his friend once.

Captain Haddocks cheeks were red but he didn't say anything about the odd display.

As soon as Nestor and Miss Jolie returned, Tintin was quick to cut off his act. Haddock stared at the boy with disbelief, was he imagining the whole thing?

"After breakfast I would love to sit out in the garden! You have such lovely roses!" Miss Jolie had beamed. "It's too much of a hot day to sit inside anyway."

Finally breaking eye contact with Tintin, the Captain looked upon the lass who was sat beside him. He grinned and nodded in agreement. "Whatever the lady wants," he said. At least the garden will stop him from thinking of the recent events that had taken place in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was delayed, I had writers block.  
> Also, wtf am I writing.

Tintin sat on the grass, writing away in his little leather bound notebook. Miss Jolie and the Captain were busy talking as they were sat upon the deck chairs.

The Captain ignored Tintin, it was as if his embarrassing display never even happened. He didn't recieve backlash or confrontation for it.  
His brain hurt from trying to think of a new plan, normally Tintin was good at such a thing.

"Hello miss and what is your name?" the professor asked as he approach. He slumped his body onto to the spare deck chair.

Jolie smiled back at the man. "I am Esmée Jolie."

"Seseme Brie? How exotic," the professor gleamed.

"No! Esmée Jolie!" the woman tried shouting, she stopped when the Captain placed his rough worn out hands upon her shoulders.

"No use, the old goat can't hear ya."

"Goat?" the professor snapped.

Captain Haddock face palmed himself as he let out an annoyed hiss. He was more annoyed at himself for letting that word slip. "God not again."

Tintin decided to step in before the situation could get out of hand. "Professor, why don't you show Jolie your roses?" he suggested.

Cuthburt's face brightened as the anger seemed to have faded away. "Yes!" he yelled as he grabbed the womans hand, pulling her up to her feet. "I will return you back to the Captain later then." 

Without another word the professor lead the woman away and out of sight. Leaving Tintin and Haddock alone once more. 

The Captains eyes kept glancing down at the reporter, wondering what he was about to do next. Tintin stayed put however. He continued to write in his little book, thinking of his next move. A light bulb finally went off in Tintin's excellent mind, he waited for the Captain to stop being suspicious before he made his move. 

Letting out a heavy sigh, Haddock let his body flop back onto the deck chair, closing his eyes to relax. He reopened them when he heard clothes rustling. The Captains eyes widened as a shirtless Tintin sat on the chair beside him, his trouser buttons were undone as the lad stretched his limbs, causing his back to arch.

"Great snakes is it hot!" he hissed. Tintin knew the captain was hiding whisky under his seat so he grabbed it, pouring the liquid over his bare torso. He smirked when he heard the Captain gasp. Tintin's hands stroked across his body, his fingers rubbing the alcohol around his nipples and then down to his belly button.

He knew Archie's eyes were all over him, following every little move his hands made. Tintin let put a moan, louder than the one that he made at breakfast.

Haddock turned away from Tintin, a heated blush on his cheeks. "Lad I..." the Captain was cut off as Lady Jolie returned. Archie looked back at the other seat but the reporter was nowhere to be seen, it was as if the sea captain had imagined the erotic scene that played in front of him. 

"The roses were lovely, I must admit. You never told me you had such a charming friend." 

"Er. Yeah, Cuthbert is a good one." 

Jolie blushed, "he must hang out more, his humour is amazing." 

The Captain knew she meant his misheard words, the professor wasn't trying to be funny. "Y-yeah." 

"Are you alright Archibald?" the woman questioned as she leaned her smaller body towards him. Her eyebrows were drawn together as she studied his bearded face. "You are quite red, are you sick?" 

"N-no!" 

"Tish tosh, come, let me take you to your chamber. You must rest, I will stay in one of your spare rooms for now," Jolie insisted as she grabbed the Captains arm. "Rest and tomorrow we shall go to a nice cafe, scones and coffee sound good no?" 

"Right... Blistering barnacles..."

"Tintin and Cuthbert can come too. I want to hear more about the professors latest work." 

Haddock nodded, staying quiet as he allowed the lady to pull him into the house and drag him to bed. He swore he could hear Tintin's giggle from his room. He supposed that the sight of a 5'3 ft woman pull a 6 ft hairy reddened man towards his bedroom was quite amusing. 

The Captain knew that he had to confront Tintin at some point. Acting in such a seductive way twice in one day was not normal for the lad. He needed to know what was up but Jolie wouldn't allow it now. Tomorrow he'll try and talk to his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter I'm going to start doing pov, I'm not used to writing in third person.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks but I haven't been feeling great, so...

Tintin's POV

I stood in front of the large oak framed mirror that was in my room. I felt quite proud of myself even though I was embarrassed beyond belief. If the Captain wasn't interested then why did he stare everytime? Was it really possible to slowly break the Captain this way? Of course it was.

It was only lunch time and the Captain had been forced to bed. I couldn't be mad about it, I couldn't handle one more embarrassing plan today.

I needed to change though, these trousers may hug the right areas to show off in front of the Captain but for comfortable daily use they were awful. My usual clothes felt heavenly as they were actually loose enough to move my limbs around in.

I made my way out of my room. Jolie stood outside Archie's chamber as if she was a guard. The woman looked at me with a polite smile. I wanted to ignore her but I couldn't be rude to someone I barely knew, definitely not to an innocent woman.

"Tintin!" she called as she stepped towards me. "I wanted to ask if you would join us for coffee tomorrow?"

I was quite shocked, I must admit.

"Also, do you know the professors favourite colour by any chance?"

I was confused by the question, why did she want to know? "Green?"

Her eyes sparkled as she leaned forward, her hands were clasped together. "Green," she repeated.

I decided to shuffle around her, not wanting to deal with her weird shenanigans any longer. I needed to head to the library which kept my typewriter, I had work to do.

Snowy met me at the end of the hallway, his tail wagging enthusiastically. I gave the dogs head a soft pat.

Opening the library door I waited for Snowy to join me inside before I slammed the door shut, I quickly locked myself in. I smirked as I rested my back against the heavy doors.

"Coffee tomorrow huh?"

Snowy barked in reply even though he had no idea.

I needed a plan for then. I looked around at the many books, maybe one of them could inspire me? Snowy and I scanned through the many aisles, most of the books were about boats or fantasy stories of pirates. 

"Woof!"

I looked down to notice that Snowy was no longer by my feet, instead he was pushing his way past neatly stocked books in the bookcase, knocking them to the floor. He cambered through a novlette pile with a red velvet covered novel in his mouth. 

"What are you doing you silly dog?" I asked as I bent down to the shelf. I took the book from him and read the blurb. "A romance novel? Well done Snowy!" This book should give me at least one new idea.

I sat down at my claimed desk, turning on the old worn out lamp for better lighting. The book was a bit dusty, clearly hasn't been read for a few years. I skimmed through the pages waiting for certain words to catch my attention. I stopped once I saw the words 'under the table.' 

I scanned the page, this book was sappy but it definitely helped with new ideas. I smiled smugly. "Let's just hope the cafes table is big enough," I muttered to myself. The Captain won't know what hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, he started working on his article after coming up with a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing this?

Captain's POV

Never have I ever felt so awkward in all my years. Snowy was was occupied with chewing my trouser leg, Jolie was ignoring my every word as she stared helplessly at Cuthbert and Tintin... Well, his eyes haven't left my being since we got here. I was surprised the Thom(p)sons didn't magically show up. Now that would have been the icing on the cake!

"So, worked on any new inventions?" Jolie had asked the Professor.

Calculus was occupied with gazing into his espresso cup to take a gander at the lady, he still answered cheerfully. "No, no I haven't got any conventions going on.Though I've been attempting to make another lipstick shading for Bianca, but I'm afraid making a new colour has been proven to be impossible!"

"B-bianca?"

The professor sighed dreamily, almost making me feel sick. "The best woman to exist."

Selective hearing at its finest!  
How can such a smart guy like such a loud and obnoxious woman? I'll give Bianca credit however, she has been extremely kind towards us and she has proven to be a reliable 'friend.'

Jolie's smile had dropped, a look of almost sorrow fell upon her beautiful face. Why was she so upset about the failure of a new colour?

While deep in thought I had nearly missed the nudging on my thigh. The table was hard to look under and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of the cafe's other customers so I didn't look to see what it was. The prodding continued until it reached my...  
Quickly, I reached under the table and snatched whatever was rubbing up against my crotch. My eyes widened when I realised it was a foot.

If Jolie was sat to my left and Calculus was to my right, then that must mean... Tintin! He has been acting weird recently, perhaps he was unwell? 

Gradually I gazed upward towards his face, an enormous priggish grin was evident on his young freckled features. Our eyes made contact and I almost choked when he wriggled his eyebrows.

Has he been acting so sexual deliberately? 

"Captain? You've gone bright red, is everything alright?"

"Yes, my tea just went down the wrong way. There's nothing more to it." I wanted to swear as I felt the foot begin to rub once more.

"So do you like Merlinspike Miss Esmée Jolie? Isn't it simply superb?" Calculus asked as his eyes were at long last away from his cup.

The foot pressed harder. 

The woman clasped her hands together, a joyful smile on her face. "Oh yes. Captain was going to show me the spare bedrooms, weren't you Captain?"

I took a few minutes to reply. Mentally preparing myself for Tintin's intruding foot to increase its speed and pressure. 

"Y-yes, aah." I didn't mean for the moan to slip out but the reporter rubbed quicker, giving me a delicious friction.

"Are you alright Captain?" Tintin asked, a fake worried tone in his voice.

I wanted to punch him. I needed to punch him. Well not so much, I could never hurt the fellow. Did he even realise what he was doing?

"I'm fine, just a sharp pain in my foot is all," I lied.

Tintin faked a gasp. "A sharp pain?" His voice then got deeper as he said, "want me to rub it?"

"Captain! You're as red as yesterday! Are you still sick? Must I take you home?"

I couldn't concentrate on Esmée's words, Tintin's foot was too distracting. Up and down, up and down. The only thing I could focus on was the lads movements. Why was he doing this? To say I wasn't enjoying it was a lie, it felt amazing.

I was starting to get into it until he pulled away. 

"Mademoiselle Jolie, belle dame. Please take the captain home, I'm afraid he may still be sick," Tintin said as he stood up from the table. "I have reports to write. Au revoir pour l'instant mes amis." Without another word, Tintin and Snowy left.

Jolie jumped out of her chair as she grabbed me by the shoulders. "Allow me to help you stand."

I was embarrassed, my mini me was stood at full attention, if you catch my drift. I couldn't risk standing up, not now at least. 

Think of unattractive things! You can do it Haddock!  
Allan in a swimsuit. Bianca naked. Tintin in nothing but his underwear. Tintin on his knees, begging for my-

Blistering barnicles!

"Gracious dear Captain. Your cheeks are bright red and you keep zoning out. You must truly be sick!"

I wanted to comfort Esmée, but all of a sudden I had lost my voice. Quickly I took my captains hat from my head and used it as a shield to hide my very evident boner.

"You two go ahead and order breakfast for yourselves. I'm sure Nestor can take care if me," I reassured Jolie and Calculus. 

As quickly as possible on flimsy legs, I legged it. I ran out from the cafe and down the road. I needed to make it home before anyone could see my situation. Most importantly, I needed to have a word with Tintin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late updates, I've been decorating the house but I've now run out of paint so while I wait for that...  
> Sorry for any mistakes! I haven't edited this one.  
> Also my writing style has changed so soz.

Captain Haddocks POV

I entered my house with the idea that it would be busy, but not a soul in sight. My house was like a "hotel," as Bianca Castafiore had once told me, but for once it was dead silent, not even Nestor made a peep.  
I thought for sure Tintin would have come back here.

"Hello?" I called out into the silence. No answer welcomed me. Where was Nestor? Nevermind, I needed to find Tintin!

The first place I searched was the library, the fellow adored spending his time in there, definitely with a cup of fresh espresso.  
The lad was nowhere in sight; however, Snowy was sat upon the desk chair, napping peacefully. I left the room silently to not disturb the dog.

Another spot the young man enjoyed was the drawing-room when guests weren't in there he enjoyed the peace. Tintin had composed a lot of his articles there, sat in a cushioned armchair with just scones to take his fancy. But he wasn't there either.

The bedroom perhaps? I advanced up the steps, the further I went, the darker it got. I swallowed anxiously. I didn't have the foggiest idea why I was so apprehensive. I needed to know why Tintin was acting so funny. Was he sick? That wouldn't do!

A line of light was poking out from under the lad's door. I knocked slowly and waited patiently as soft footsteps approached before the door swung open, revealing Tintin in only his dressing gown. 

"Hello, Captain," he greeted.

Without a word, I stepped towards him, placing my large hand upon his smooth forehead, feeling for a temperature but there was none.

"Captain, what are you doing?" he asked, a strawberry blonde eyebrow raised in confusion.

I stepped back. "I thought you were sick? You have been acting strange."

Tintin just laughed at my concern as he shook his head. "I am not sick, but I have been feeling strange," he smirked.

"Whatever do you mean?"

His smirk soon turned to a grimace. "I thought you were smarter than that, Captain." Before I could reply, he dragged me into the room, closing the door behind me. 

"Blistering barnacles..." 

When I looked Tintin in the eyes his expression turned sour. "You're not really going to marry her, are you?"

"I need children," I simply said.

Tintin then shoved me against a wall, my back in a painful arch. "Then what about me?"

"This isn't about you," I growled.

Tears glazed over his crystal blue eyes as he rest his head upon my chest. I didn't know whether I should embrace him or not. 

"I can't stand to see you with some wench!"  
I glared at the use of such a chauvinist word towards some benevolent woman but my anger soon turned to surprise as Tintin stepped back to drop his robe. "If you must wed then please grant me one night before I should leave." 

I chocked as I looked at him. "You are not leaving, ever!"

"Me? Remain here while you're all lovey-dovey with another person? Absolutely not! Can't you see that I am in love with you?"

Tintin's POV

There, the word was out. But this isn't how my plan was supposed to go, I wanted to tease him more until he realised he loved me too. Though life never goes according to plan. I waited for his answer, the quietness was excruciating. "Do you love her?" I asked, trying to push the conversation along.

"No."

'No.' That was it?

"She doesn't love me either. Do you really think I don't notice how she acts around the Professor?"

I had noticed it gave me a little bit of hope. "And what about me? How do you feel about me?"

The Captain rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You are too young for me, I knew you when you wer-" 

I cut him off. "For the love of all that is pure and holy! I'm a grown man now!"

The Captain sighed. "Go for somebody like Chang or that woman Martine."

I shook my head, they were both my friends and I wasn't interested in anything more with them. "I want my best friend. The one who would risk everything for me, the one who knows who I am." I smiled. "So what do you say, Captain? Care to spend the night with me before I have to give you away?"

The Captain gave a small nod which gave me enough courage to step forward and plant a kiss upon the side of his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is pretty NSFW guys so um, sorry mum.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written porn since I left the Voltron fandom. So basically I puked this shite up, served it cold, bon appetite.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, it's 3am and I'm lazy.

Still Tintin's POV

He at last kissed me completely on the lips. I could sense that he was nervous and so was I. He pushed me backwards until the back of my legs hit my bed. I groaned out when I felt his tongue slide over my lower lip. I opened my mouth slightly so his tongue could meet mine.

It wasn't fair that I was naked and he wasn't, so I began to pull upon his clothing, forcing his blue jumper off. My hands stroked along his broad shoulders, down his hairy chest and then along his muscular stomach. He was quite fit from heavy lifting work but he wasn't skinny. I reached for his belt next, undoing the buckle. The Captain finally released my mouth so he could look down at his own trousers and help to take them off. He was just in his boxers now. I paused. I didn't anticipate how nervous I'd be. The Captain seemed to notice my hesitation as his thumb stroked along my cheek.

"Want me to turn off the light?" he asked.

"No, I would like to see." I became flushed, this was humiliating, I had never felt so defenseless. "Would you be able to take them off please," I gestured to the other man's boxers. Silently the Captain pulled the meterial away from his legs, his thick cock finally free. I gathered up some courage to rest on my knees before him, grabbing his cock I began pumping. The older man let out a moan of pleasure, I smirked as I leaned forward and placed him upon my tongue. To my surprise he tasted of nothing, not even sweat. I snatched his hips, forcing more of him into my mouth. I gagged slightly which caused the Captain to pull back. "Careful laddie." I shrugged as I maneuvered him into my mouth once more, sucking fiercgully and groaning every few minutes. I liked this but my jaw began to hurt, my chin was sore with silva and my own dick was painfully hard. I pulled off of him with a wet pop.

"Fuck me," I whispered, my eyes heavy with lust.  
The Captain growled as he pounced on me, pulling my head up for another kiss. When he pulled away he spat into his hand.

Was this right? The doubtful thought came to my mind. Captain deserved a wife, I was just getting in the way, maybe I shouldn't do this? Archibald couldn't chase after me until the end of time. I shouldn't expect him to always be there for me.  
Quickly I snatched his spit covered hand before it could reach my entrance. The Captain let out a little grunt of surprise before our eyes met.

"Archie, please say you love me..." Please reassure me that you'll stay, promise me that you'll remain, that if you somehow managed to wed, you'd return to me.  
I felt selfish but I loved this man more than I could ever love me. That if you have children then I'd be able to see them grow, see them turn into another you.

The Captain leaned down and planted a kiss upon my forehead, his beard tickling the space between my brows. His voice was harsh and crude when he spoke, enhancing his Scottish accent. "I love you more than anything, Tintin."

Those were the words I needed to desperately hear. With tears streaming down my heated cheeks, I pulled the older man forward, our lips together again. My eyes enlarged as I felt his rough fingers at my entrance but they soon closed. I wanted to enjoy this. I let my body relax as he shoved a finger inside, it felt bizarre however, not unpleasant.

Before I knew it two fingers were inside me now, pounding away smoothly. I couldn't stop the moan that slipped out which caused the Captain to add a third. Just as I was getting into it, the fingers were no more. I gazed toward Haddock with an annoyed scowl but the man just chuckled at my demeanor.

"Relax my dear," Haddock smiled. "You're just ready for the next step."

I let myself relax as Haddock lined himself up with me. Tears formed at my eyes as he pushed his way in.It was very excruciating, I squeezed his biceps as he continued. He only stopped when I let a pained hiss slip from my lips.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern.

I could only nod.

"Blistering barnicles... Don't lie to me!"

"I'm alright, I promise, I'm just getting used to it." it wasn't a lie.

The Captain continued to stare down at me, his blue eyes studying my expression, making sure I wouldn't crack under pressure. When he was reassured that I was in fact okay, he continued. As he moved back out I couldn't help but squeak, the groan was dragged out as he slammed back in, the agony having faded. An unexpected stroke of delight made me cry and nearly sit up. The Captain grinned against my shoulder as he murmured, "found it."

I moaned as Archie set a quick pace. I grabbed his head so I could grip his hair. As I pulled his head closer I whispered into his ear. "Harder, Captain please."

Haddock groaned as his hips snapped forward. I moaned vigorously before my mouth was attacked by the older man's rough lips. My nails scratched along his back, hopefully leaving marks. My tongue jabbed out from my lips as I was in ecstasy. I wish this could go on forever but everything must come to an end.  
I screamed in delight as I came, my toes curling. This was the best thing I had ever felt. My ears felt blocked as I began to calm down from my own orgasm. The Captain followed behind, he grunted as he released inside me.

I looked up into the eyes of the man I loved, they were peering back at me. The thought of Jolie crossed my mind again. Tears slipped from my eyes, this time of true pain.

Captain immediately halted his thrusts, a look of concern on his face. "Tintin?" He pulled out of me gently, hovering over me so he could see my face.

I couldn't speak, too broken hearted. The Captain seemed to understand because he nodded. "Right... You're correct, I can't wed Miss Jolie, there is no way." he bent down and gave my brow a kiss. "I love you too much to replace you."

My heart jumped, I looked at him with widened eyes, full of hope.

"I need to tell her that our engagement plan is off." Archie then looked to me, lowering himself until we were in an embrace. "Tomorrow though, get some sleep mon petit."

Having a sense of security, I let my eyes close. It was a dreamless night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still reading this, why?
> 
> Anyway, next chapter is the end ✌🏾


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I've had no inspiration.

Haddocks POV

I woke up slowly, unable to tell if the previous evening was a dream or if I had actually made love to Tintin. Yawning I stretched, letting my hands smack down onto the sheets beside me.

"Hey!" an annoyed shout from the lad echoed around the room.

I jumped in shock. "Sorry..." I gasped as I immediately pulled my hands back.

Tintin giggled as he smirked at me. "Good morning," he hummed as he sat up to kiss my jawline. 

I was frozen in place. So last night was real and we really did...?

"You're thinking too loud."

I blushed. Did I really say my thoughts out loud? 

The journalist must have noticed my distress since he let out another snicker before clarifying what he meant. "Not like that Captain! I can't hear your contemplations, I meant that your eyebrows kept furrowing while you were thinking. That's thinking loudly. Why are you so distressed?" 

"Not distress lad. So last night happened?" I asked. 

Tintin nodded. 

"And now I have to tell Jolie I can't marry her?"

Tintin nodded again. 

I let out an enormous sigh as I flopped back down onto the pillows, covering my eyes with my large rough hands. "Blistering barnicles." 

A delicate hand placed itself upon my lower stomach, trying it's best to calm me down. I took the smaller hand into my own, pulling the fingers to my lips for a kiss. "You'll be there with me too, right?"

"I'm always here for you," he replied as he leaned forward for a kiss, which I happily accepted. 

We decided go get out of bed before the clock struck one. I wanted to get this over with, like pulling off a band-aid, I wanted to tell Jolie the news as quickly as possible.

My heart was racing with anxiety the whole time I was getting dressed. I had chosen Jolie in the first place seeing as she was an old friends sister, who was more than willing to marry a rich man for the sake of it.

"Like you said, Captain, she clearly likes the Professor more. I don't think she'll be too hurt about this," Tintin said over my shoulder as he patted my jumper down in front of the full length mirror.

I knew he was right. 

"I must ask." Tintin stopped what he was doing. "Are you my boyfriend now?"

My heart pounded against my chest. "Do you want me to be your boyfriend?" I inquired. 

Tintin grinned energetically." I'd love it if you were my boyfriend, I'd love to be your boyfriend." 

"I'd be honoured to be your boyfriend." 

I watched Tintin in the mirror. The look the more youthful man gave me caused me to melt. His eyes were huge and sparkled with glee, his cheeks were even more rosy and his soft lips were pulled back into the biggest smile I had ever seen. 

"As long as she doesn't suspect us," I sighed as I turned to confront my new lover, grasping his hands firmly.

Hurt flashed in Tintin's eyes as his smile fell. I wanted to kick myself for causing the pained expression. "I know," he said as he pulled away from me. "Let's do it then." He puckered his lips as he stood upon his tiptoes, trying to reach my mouth. Pitying him I inclined down and gave him the kiss he desired. The two of us grinning as we pulled away.

I held onto Tintin's hip, just so the lad would be comfort to me as we approached miss Jolie.

Jolie was currently fiddling with the chain of a necklace. She looked up as she heard our footsteps. "Ah Captain," she greeted.

I could only smile at her.

As though sharing a mind we both stated, "I can't wed you," simultaneously. In shock we both looked at each other with wide eyes.

"I-I am in love me with another. If I were to marry you then I'm afraid I could be unfaithful," she admitted. 

"Aye, same lass. Though you might want to try and find someone who isn't Calculus, he's too occupied with pursuing Castoroili to see you." See Bianca, you aren't the only one who can say names wrong. 

Jolie reddened intensely, she was about to reply but her eyes fell to the hand I was resting upon Tintin's side. She smiled warmly, her cheeks still rouge. "I see."

It was my turn to blush.

"You know, Captain. I had never really wanted children but if an old sea dog and his, I don't know, reporter platonic friend wanted one then I could be of help."

I felt Tintin twitch under my hand, his blue eyes looked up to me as if they were silently begging. The relationship the reporter and I had started was too new for such a big step.

I turned back to the woman. "I want a child, absolutely, but maybe in about five years?"

"Perfect, you have my number! I shall wait for you," the brunette smiled softly. "Tintin," she said as she turned to face the reporter. "Look after him for me."

The lad grinned. "Always."

The woman quietly leaned closer to the reporter. "Though if you're trying to seduce a man then please be more inconspicuous about it," Jolie winked. "Also the walls may be stone but the doors are thin, keep it down before you give poor dear Nestor a heart attack. Anyway, good luck with your new relationship and don't forget to call me for when you need a surrogate mother. Bye bye now!"

Jolie left Tintin and I, beet red in the entryway. We could not move until we had gotten over the shame.

"Great snakes!"

"Blistering barnicles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'm actually shocked at how many people liked this idea!


End file.
